mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Spunky Cola Special
Spunky Cola Special is the first of three announced DLC packs released for Monday Night Combat. It adds two Arenas, a new Blitz mode (Super Sudden Death Blitz), 47 ProTags, All Star Leveling mode, Churros, new private match options, and a host of bug fixes and balance changes. It is a free download for players of the Xbox 360 version of the game and included in the Steam version. Arenas There are two new Arenas, one Crossfire, one Blitz. Crossfire Spunky Cola Arena combines the two Bot-lanes of the other Crossfire Arenas into one for fast, intense, Pro-vs-Pro action. Blitz Survivitol Arena comes with the new Blitz mode, Super Sudden Death Blitz. It has two levels of Bot spawners and offers a step up in difficulty from Sudden Death Blitz. Private Game Options New options for Private Crossfire Matches. *Set game duration *Set Overtime duration, including 0 time for no overtime *Toggle buying Bots *Toggle buying Juice *Toggle Bullseye spawning *Toggle using Hazards (Annihilator / Ejectors) *Choose specific or random map *Hazards on / off *Force random classes *Toggle use of custom classes *Toggle class changing *Class limits on all classes Churros Added Churros, a new pickup that gives players instant health and skill recovery boosts. ProTags A total of 47 new ProTags were added including, Career milestones for Bacon & Churro pickups, milestones for killing each class, and 12 Highlights. Bug Fixes, Gameplay and Balance Changes Pros Assassin *Reduced damage done by the Dagger to the Moneyball. *Increased the damage Assassins do after both Dagger and Sword Lunge. *Normalized multipliers for both Dagger and Sword when doing damage from behind an enemy. *Reduced recovery time on Assassin’s alternate fire Grapple on the Dagger, Sword and Shuriken Launcher. *Fixed an issue that caused Assassins to do too little damage from front facing, alternate fire, Shuriken face slap grapple. *Assassins no longer make an audible hum to allied players. *Fixed an issue with the Cloak sound not going away when the Assassin dies. Sniper *Reduced the damage the Moneyball takes from a Sniper Rifle. *Reduced the Skill drain rate of Sniper Traps. *Reduced the amount of Juice gain from the Sniper Rifle damaging targets. *Sniper Traps will now only freeze enemy Pros caught in the initial freeze trap explosion. An enemy Pro entering the area while the effect is active after the initial explosion will only be slowed. Traps work the same on bots as they did before. *Changed Flak visual effect to include team color and to have better performance. *Fixed issue where Sniper’s Flak would damage players inside their spawn. *Fixed Snipers disappearing in the other view port in split screen when they are zoomed in with the Sniper Rifle. *Using bot spawners as a Sniper will now spawn two Scramblers. *Fixed issue where the Sniper Rifle, in certain instances, could shoot through walls . Support *Reduced Juice gain from healing with the Heal/Hurt Gun. *Increased Skill Recovery time of Level 2 and 3 of the Support’s Air Strike. *Fixed an issue with Firebases that caused them to focus on a Moneyball they can’t hit. *Reworked Heal/Hurt Gun code to make it more reliable. *Fixed griefing with Firebases: Firebases placed on an active jump pad or activating a jump pad with a Firebase on it will now destroy the Firebase. Gunner *Reduced minimum damage on Gunner’s Minigun, making it less effective at long ranges. *Fixed Minigun getting stuck with no ammo and not reloading. Tank *Reduced the damage the Moneyball takes from the Railgun. *Fixed Rail Gun from being able to shoot through nearby walls. *Fixed various issues with the Jet Gun. Arenas General *Greatly increased the cooldown time for Juice Machine in Crossfire. *Added game clocks to spawn rooms. *Added new opening and closing cinematics. *Added heat vents to top of spawn room tunnels. *Changed all Jump Pads to be non-enabled at the start of a match. Steel Peel *Added glass walls to break some long lines of sight. *Moved Turrets in each base. *Moved some Jump Pads to help getting ‘stuck-in-jump’ loops. *Added game clocks to the inside of the dome. AmmoMule *Added bridge supports to better protect Turrets. *Fixed issue that caused AmmoMule to show up less often than intended. LaseRazor *Added extra Jump Pads to get to the top level of the left side of both ends of the arena. *Fixed Bot Spawners showing usable by wrong team. *Fixed Jump Pads not lighting up green when active. GrenADE III *Reduced the number of Juice Machines so there are the same amount as other arenas. *Fixed Bot Spawners showing usable by wrong team. Sprintz *Added game clock to spawn room. *Added multiple round displays in the arena. *Added two more digits to round displays so that they show up to round 9999. Turrets *Decreased effectiveness of Lazer Blazer Turrets vs players. *Increased effectiveness of RockIt Turrets vs bots. *Reduced cost of all levels of RockIt Turrets. Other Fixes and Changes *Fixed Gap Shots in Blitz from moving on clients when they are stopped on the host. *Reworked reload to greatly reduce the occurrence of having to restart reload when the reload animation was interrupted near the end. *Reworked the death UI so that it now displays the Endorsements of who killed you. *Fixed players assisting in their own death. *Fixed Tank’s and Gunner’s Jump Jets staying on after a jump. *Fixed getting charged multiple times when using hazards and juice machines in high lag situations. *Changed money, kills, assists and deaths font in the scoreboard to add more emphasis on money making. *Fixed new round music riff and crowd cheer to play during Crossfire. *Changed formatting of numbers in the ticker to make them more readable. *Fixed seeing two Moneyballs in the end-game cinematic if the game ended without one being destroyed. *Fixed Bouncers playing their grapple animation when they charge at a player but hit a Black Jack. *Fixed Moneyball sometimes showing its shields when it has none. *Fixed players recovering health very quickly while juiced. *Various audio tuning for frequency and balance of sounds and voices. *More improvements to host migration to make it faster and more reliable. *More improvements to the party system when joining games and after host migration. *Reworked how random maps are chosen to be less repetative. Miscellaneous *Added “South Paw” and “South Paw Tactical” control schemes. *Added multiplayer ready functionality so a game can start before the timer runs out if most players press X in the lobby and set themselves as ready. *Added several new loading movies. *Added IceMen PitGirl to updated level intros/outros. *Added a mascot head icon on the locker room menu denoting when you have a new ProTag from a highlight or career milestone. *Added many new Mickey Cantor announcements. *Added new effect for picking up Bacon and Churros. *Added a feature that allows players to go beyond level 99 by going back to level 0 and getting a new “All Star” icon next to their name. *Added 4 character Club Tags that players can append to their name. Category:DLC